1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crankshafts and more particularly, to a tool for an engine crankshaft pulley designed to hold the crankshaft pulley stationary while installing or removing the crankshaft sprocket bolt.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frequently encountered problem when attempting to remove or install the crankshaft sprocket bolt is that the crankshaft pulley rotates when a torque is applied to the crankshaft sprocket bolt making it difficult to either loosen or tighten the crankshaft sprocket bolt. For the crankshaft sprocket bolt to be readily loosened or tightened, it is required that the crankshaft pulley remain stationary as a torque is applied to the crankshaft sprocket bolt because the rotation of the crankshaft pulley prevents an adequate torque from being applied to the crankshaft sprocket bolt. However, the work space involved is very restricted, therefore, the auto mechanic has very little room in which to work, which severely limits the number of viable options available to the auto mechanic for holding the crankshaft pulley stationary.
The prior art describes a variety of implements used to facilitate the installation and removal of various automotive components. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,446 issued on Apr. 8, 1986 to J. J. Ansteth describes a degree wheel and a method of using the degree wheel. The novel degree wheel is adjustably mounted to the crankshaft. The degree wheel is mounted to a bushing by a threaded nut that is loosened or tightened as desired. The wheel can be easily adjusted so that a zero degree reading corresponds to a top dead center of piston travel. The degree wheel includes counterclockwise 0 degree to 360 degree indicia for a direct and calculation-free determination of the duration of tappet lift.
An engine crankshaft indexing method and tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,749 issued on May 8, 1990 to T. J. Steffes. The crankshaft rotation tool and method facilitates tests and the making of repair adjustments requiring precise indexing of the degrees of the crankshaft rotation. The tool engages and imparts rotation to existing bolts that mount an existing pulley to the crankshaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,556 issued on Nov. 2, 1993 to R. P. Pineault describes a torque technique and apparatus. The tool which produces a measured torque is coupled to a bolt head or nut located in a relatively inaccessible area by an apparatus which includes a wrench member affixed to an adaptor. The wrench member is sized and shaped to engage the fastener to be operated upon and the adaptor has a tubular construction with a tool engaging socket at one end. The adaptor is provided with an elongated slot which accommodates any wires which may pass through the fastener.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a tool for preventing engine crank shaft rotation when installing or removing the crankshaft sprocket bolt, thus solving the aforementioned problems, is desired.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a tool that facilitates the removal and installation of a crankshaft sprocket bolt.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tool that prevents crankshaft rotation when installing and removing a crankshaft sprocket bolt.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tool that prevents crankshaft rotation when installing and removing a crankshaft sprocket bolt which may be used where working space is confined so that the crankshaft sprocket bolt may be removed while the engine is still in the engine compartment of the vehicle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tool for preventing rotation of the crankshaft during crankshaft sprocket bolt removal that is sturdy and durable.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
The foregoing objectives are achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing a tool that facilitates the removal and installation of the crankshaft sprocket bolt. The implement of the present invention is installed on the crankshaft pulley and holds the crankshaft pulley stationary as a torque is applied to the crankshaft sprocket bolt by a mechanic using a wrench. The operational end of a breaker bar is inserted into an appropriately configured opening in the tool to hold the tool and crankshaft pulley stationary as a wrench applies a torque to the crankshaft sprocket bolt to either loosen the sprocket bolt for removal or to tighten the sprocket bolt during installation of the sprocket bolt.
The tool of the present invention eliminates the possibility of accidentally damaging the fly wheel, pulleys, belts, and timing plate on the timing belt cover while removing or installing the crankshaft sprocket bolt. The solid construction of the tool of the present invention provides the mechanic with a sturdy and durable implement that can endure the rigors of frequent and repeated use. The innovative contour of the tool allows the implement to be quickly and easily installed and removed from the crankshaft pulley. The tool of the present invention eliminates the possibility of damage to the engine as a result of inadvertent rotation of the crankshaft while removing or installing the crankshaft sprocket bolt.
In a first embodiment, the tool has a two piece construction with a detachable upper portion and an exchangeable lower portion. The two piece construction allows a user to interchange the upper portion with lower portions of different configurations adapted to fit crankshaft pulleys of different sizes. In a second embodiment, the tool has a one piece construction that is less expensive to manufacture.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.